Lives Collide
by Zel99
Summary: Booth and Bones finally get it together. But what happens when everything else falls apart? Can they hold steady? Or will their long awaited love be torn apart?
1. Chapter 1

**_So, a couple of things._**

**_1) I live in Australia, and I assume that most people who read these, do not. When in your times are best for me to post? (Leave in a review)_**

**_2) I have decided after a couple of stories, that I delay posting if I don't get reviews. Not because I wants lots, but because without them I lose enthusiasm. So please review! Be it an opinion or a plot suggestion. This one is mostly set in stone, but if you don't like where I'm heading tell me and I'll try and alter it._**

**3) As I said I live in Australia, and although my story is set in season 5 most of the people reading this will be ahead of me, so if I make a reference to something that has changed in the recent episode (don't tell me cause i'll kill you for spoiling it) please bear with me.**

**_Thanks a heap and enjoy and review!!_**

**_PS: I don't own Bones... ='(_**

* * *

"You're being ridiculous!"

"Oh I'm being ridiculous? Look who's talking!"

"I am, and I will repeat for the tenth time, that you are being ridiculous. You are behaving like a petulant child!"

"I am not! You just can't accept that I'm right Bones!"

"The guy said two words Booth, you cannot possibly know whether or not he is guilty! And don't call me Bones!"

Booth, took a breath, she was giving in, whenever she started to argue about her nickname it meant she knew he was right.

"Look can't we just see if you can figure out what weapon was used?"

"Ummm… can I interrupt for a moment?"Wendell stood hesitantly at the top of the stairs of the Jeffersonian platform.

"Of course Wendell. What is it?" Brennan turned away from Booth, effectively ending their argument.

"Well I think I know what the weapon is." Wendell looked from Bones to Booth.

"Really? What is it?" Booth leapt up the steps and headed towards the body.

"Well the patterning on the skull shows that she may have been hit by an iron. And the particulates Hodgins found match the metals used in most household items. He's trying to see if he can narrow it to a specific brand."

"…Someone hit her over the head with an iron?"

"That's what Wendell said Booth." Bones sighed.

"Okay well I'll talk to Caroline, if Hodgins can get a specific brand, we might be able to get a warrant to search our suspects house."

"But you don't know it's him!" Bones snapped, resuming their argument.

"Look Bones, we both know that this isn't really what you are upset about." Booth's tone had changed to a low soothing one.

"I'm not upset and I don't know what you are talking about." Bones crossed her arms defensively.

"Don't bother with that. Our victim was a seventeen year old girl in her tenth foster home. Her parents had left her without her word when she was 16 and she had a twenty year old brother who was constantly in trouble, so couldn't care for her. Does that sound at all familiar to you?"

"No it doesn't thank you Booth." But Bones tone had weakened as her struggle to hide her emotions became more evident.

"You know you are allowed to be personally affected by this case."

"I'm not."

"Then why can't you accept that her social worker might have done it?"

"Because there are many reasons he wouldn't have."

"Give me a few."

"Because social workers don't kill the kids they look after. The system may be terrible but most of the social workers care about the kids, and try and get them into a good home. Though not many good homes exist."

"Look Bones, just because some social workers are like that, doesn't mean this guy can't be a killer." Booth's voice had a patronizing ring to it.

"I know a lot more about this than you Booth, and social workers do not become killers."

"I know you do but I know a lot about killers and I'm telling you he did it." Booth's voice was firm and harsh.

"You're being foolish and irrational!" She glared ferociously at him.

"Are you sure you aren't talking to yourself there?" Booth returned the hard stare.

"You can interview the rest of the kids on your own Booth." Bones stormed past Booth towards her office.

"She's going to be determined to prove that guys innocent Booth." Wendell finally glanced up from the work he had become fascinated by while they were arguing.

"Yeah I know. Is Cam in?" Booth sighed. Maybe Cam could convince Bones to accompany him to the remainder of the interviews.

"I think she should be in her office. Can you let her know about the weapon and ask her to come confirm it when you're done? " Wendell moved away to finish examining the body.

"Yeah sure." Booth was already at the bottom of the stairs when Wendell had finished speaking. Booth ran over the argument in his head as he walked to Cam's office. He realised he hadn't handle it very well.

"Dammit." He muttered as he walked into her office.

Cam glanced up as he entered, and a irritated expression appear on her face.

"You idiot."

* * *

**_So next chapter is going to be a look into both Booth and Bones heads, and after that the good stuff starts =) _**

**_Don't worry I wouldn't keep the fighting for long. I hate it as much as the rest of you._**

**_REVIEW!!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so I know this is a really short chapter, but my computer decided to crash and I lost chapter 3 =( but i will have it up asap**

**also the chapter titles may stay the same, because my uploader isn't working so i'm copying and pasting .**

* * *

Booth

How could he have been so harsh on her? She had always been unable to handle her emotions and buried them accordingly. It wasn't fair to be so harsh on her, she was never going to change who she was. He had learned that long ago.

Yet he remained determined to break down her wall. Fight to see that emotion she hid so well. But he had to do that the right way. Accusing her of being foolish and irrational was about as far from the right way one could get.

He'll talk to her again. Apologise, and then let her talk. No matter how angry or resistant she was at the start, she opened up eventually. Booth just hated knowing that this case affected her, and there was nothing he could do about it.

Stop. Booth pulled his thoughts in. He was heading into forbidden territory. His caring about Bones couldn't show to her. His love… If she ever found out… She'd run away as fast as her legs could carry her. No. He couldn't let it show. He had to protect her… Subtly, she couldn't be allowed to know the truth. Perhaps one day he could tell her… Maybe.

Booth refocused his thoughts. He had to figure out how to help her handle this case. He hoped he was wrong about the social worker. It would be easier for her if it was someone she would never have trusted was guilty. If it was the social worker… Well she'd pretend she was fine, but in reality she'd feel deeply betrayed.

He had to go talk to her. Cam had told him to anyway. Luckily Cam had been on her way out when he walked in, so he escaped a proper telling off. _Go apologise now._ He told himself. _Before this turns into more than it already is._

* * *

Bones

Why did Booth have to do that? He could read her like a book, and although she didn't like it, she accepted it. But when he turned her own thoughts against her… That was cruel.

Maybe this case was affecting her a little, but it was irrational to let it. Why should this case effect her anymore than the others?

Booth had pointed out why… It wasn't fair when he did that, she could compartmentalize just fine. She could lock away whatever useless emotions this case brought up. But Booth just wouldn't let her.

He had to bring everything out in the open, and no matter how hard she fought it, Booth always seemed to be able to convince her to let her emotions show.

How did he do that? Booth was just meant to be her standard issue FBI partner. Instead he had become one of her closest friends.

Of course according to Angela there was meant to be more. But she and Booth worked together, and they had a work relationship and nothing more.

But again Bones found herself thinking of that day in Sweets' office. If there were no more murders… If that was the case, what would things be like for her and Booth?

Bones had never been able to answer that question. Not that it mattered, because there would always be murderers. So therefore he whole thought process was unnecessary and irrelevant.

It would only be a couple of minutes before Booth would appear in her office and she still had no idea what she was going to say to him.

Not that she wanted to do much talking. Luckily, Booth always seemed to sense when she didn't want to talk, so he did all of the speaking for her.

Bones sighed, if Booth tried to make her express he feelings, she'd just reassure him that she was fine, and hope he would believe her. It was pointless to share her emotions anyway.

* * *

**So yeah, just a brief look into both their heads, any opinions on what should happen? I have the next chapter written already, (unfortunately by hand, so I'll type it up again soon) but any ****general ideas are welcome =)**

**Please review! The more reviews I get, the longer my chapters and the faster I put them up!**


	3. How Do You Feel?

**_Sorry it took me a while to update, our school had a swimming carnival this week so I have been busy helping with preparations!_**

**_But here's the next chapter, I had a lot of fun writing this one. But a couple of things:_**

**_1. Okay, Bones does not behave as she normally does, but that is on purpose, I'd expect a change in her behaviour in this situation. Please don't review me saying my portrayal is wrong._**

**_2. S_****_o I tend to switch between calling her Bones and Brennan. But there is sense behind the switch, cause to me she is only Bones to Booth, so I only call her Bones when Booth is around._**

**_3. I am terrible at updating as I just enjoy the writing and I handwrite first, so if you want updates, leave comments so I will feel like updating._**

**_Anyhoo, Enjoy!_**

* * *

"Hey Bones." Booth stood hesitantly in the doorway, clearly unsure if it was safe to enter.

"What do you want Booth?" Bones didn't look up from her work.

"I just want to say sorry about before, okay? I wasn't thinking. I shouldn't push you…" He trailed off as Bones still didn't look up.

"It's fine Booth. I'm fine. I'm a bit busy at the moment."

"You are not fine. Come on Bones, talk to me."

"Booth, I need to finish this report. I. Am. Fine."

Booth strolled around Bones' desk and looked down at her work.

"All you have in front of you is the report we finished a month ago." Bones spun her chair around to face Booth.

"What do you want Booth?" She crossed her arms.

"I want you to talk to me Bones." There was a note of pleading in Booth's voice.

"I am talking to you."

"Not properly Bones. Telling me you're busy doesn't count."

Bones stood up and stared Booth in the eye.

"What do you want me to say Booth? That this case is affecting me? That you pushing me to talk about it is infuriating?" Her voice grew in volume as she became more frustrated.

Booth took a step closer to her… In fact he was so close their noses were almost touching.

"I want you to admit how you feel." Booth stared into Bones' eyes, giving her that feeling he was staring directly into her soul.

"How I feel?" Bones hesitated, Booth's closeness was distracting her focus. She took a deep breath to clear her head.

"Yes Bones, how you feel." Booth sighed, but did not step back. He seemed as unable to move as Bones was.

"Right now I feel like I cannot focus with you standing so close." Bones froze, that had not been what she had wanted to say at all.

"Why's that?" Booth moved is face closer, their noses brushed together.

"Because…" But Bones found that words failed her, as she looked up into Booth's eyes.

"How much does this affect your focus?" Booth whispered, as he bent to kiss her.

As Booth's soft lips pressed against hers, every fighting instinct she had, flew from her brain. _This is Booth, _she thought, as her lips parted against his, one of his hands pressed against the small of her back, the other running through her hair. Her arms were tight around his neck, and she raised one hand to caress his cheek.

Suddenly someone behind them cleared their throat, the pair leapt apart, both had clearly forgotten they were in the middle of Bones' office.

"Umm, I just came to tell you I found the brand of iron, and I thought you might want to get a warrant." Hodgins stood in the doorway grinning broadly.

"Sorry if I interrupted anything." He turned around and all but ran from the room.

"Well the entire office is going to know in ten minutes." Bones turned back to Booth.

Booth grinned and grabbed Bones around the waist, pulling her close.

"Is that a problem?" He studied her face.

"I guess not." Bones smiled up at him.

"What? No one billion reasons why this will never work?" Booth grinned.

"We will need to discuss this, but there's nothing wrong with enjoying this moment." Bones rested her head against his chest.

"Besides, my rational thought doesn't seem to be working properly right now. Being this close to you seems to have that effect." Bones frowned.

"Hmmm, I'm going to take that as a compliment." Booth bent to kiss her once more, and Bones did not resist.

As he kissed her, she ran her hand down his arms, feeling the muscle beneath his suit, and she had to remind herself that she was in the middle of her office. Booth pulled away and beamed at her.

"Well at least we know _that _works." Booth smiled cheekily.

"Haha… But what about the rest?"

"We'll talk about it later. Right now I should probably get that warrant." Booth reluctantly released his hold on Bones.

"Yeah, I better go see Angela, she's going to be ridiculous…" Bones sighed.

"I'll pick you up after work? We can go get some Chinese." Booth began walking towards the door.

"Sounds good." Bones paused for a moment, then closed the gap Booth had made, kissing him once more.

"I'll see you later." She gave him a nervous smiled the left the office.

* * *

**_Next chapter will be Brennan and Angela talking._**

**_REVIEW!!!!_**


	4. Ohmygod

**_So yeah, I thought a look at Angela's reaction would be good, as you always see her hinting things to Brennan in the episode =)_**

* * *

"OH MY GOD!" Angela squealed as Brennan walked into her office.

"Please calm down Angela." Brennan sank into her favourite chair in Angela's office.

"But sweetie! It's you and Booth! You have no idea how long I've waited for this!"

"Waited for what?" Brennan frowned.

"You and Booth, together at last." Angela grinned and hugged her friend.

"How did it happen? Tell me everything. Hodgins said you two were quite into it..."

"Well Hodgins shouldn't exaggerate." Brennan sighed and explained the story to Angela, ignoring the squeals of excitment she emitted every minute or so.

"So what do you think of it all?" Angela leaned forward, her eyes bright with anticipation.

"I honestly don't know Ange. I mean I do have feelings for Booth. But we work together, and there are so many reasons why a relationship is a bad idea. And as well, he and I are total opposites. There's nothing to indicate that we would have a functional relationship." It was only then that all the logic came pouring back into Brennan's head and she realised the full extent of the logic behind why she and Booth should not be together.

"Look... Sweetie, I know you love your rational reasoning behind everything, but sometimes you just have to let go of all that and take a dive. You will spend the rest of your life regretting not taking this risk. Booth is a strong, sexy and amazing FBI agent who want to protect you, and be with you. If there's anyone worth the risk, it's Booth." Angela looked into her friends eyes, almost begging her to understand.

"Okay, I will talk to Booth tonight and then I will make my decision. I will consider your arguement, but if my logic proves more reasonable then it will be the decision I make."

"But, Bren, this is not about following the reason your brain gives you, it's about following the feelings in your heart."

"You know that the heart isn't really the source of emotion? It's just the chemicals in your brain-"

"Yes you've explained this before. But you know what I am trying to say." Angela cut her off, her tone impatient.

"Yes Angela, and I will take what I _feel _into account. As well as what Booth thinks. But if this relationship will threaten too much I will not engage in it." Brennan's voice was firm and determined.

"Okay sweetie." Angela smiled patiently. She for one was not going to let Brenna walk out on the only man who deserved her.

Then again it was doubtful Booth would let Brennan go anywhere. Thank god at least on of them had some sense. Brennan would never admit how much she wanted to be with Booth, hell she probably didn't even realise it herself. So it was up to Booth to convince her it was worth it. There was no way Brennan was running away from this.

Booth was the perfect guy for Brennan, even if she didn't see it herself. Angela was pretty sure Booth was in love with her. He'd already proved he'd do anything for her. He was the only guy she had ever opened up to. He was the only guy patient enough to break through all her defences. The only one Brennan hadn't been able to drive away. In Angela's book, that made Booth the best thing that had ever walked into her best friends life. And she'd be damned if she stood by and let her push him out.

Hodgins had warned her not to interfere, but as the best friend of a crazy woman she figured she had the right to...

"Angela? You okay?" Brennan was waving her hand in front of Angela's face.

"Oh sorry, I spaced out. You do realise Booth is never going to let you run off?" Angela said triumphantly.

"He would never force me into anything." This time it was Brennan who was triumphant. And with a sinking heart Angela realised she was right.

"Maybe so, but he's not going to let you off easy..."

"Well after tonight we'll know. So why not wait until then" Brennan had adopted an air of calm.

"Sure thing, I'll call tomorrow morning for all the dirty details." Angela smirked.

* * *

**_Please review!!! I love hearing what you guys think!!_**


	5. Butterflies

_***hides* i knoww i haven't updated in agesss....**_

**_but i had a school musical which meant i wasn't getting home til like 10pm every night...._**

**_please forgive me!_**

**_i shall have a few updates on asap_**

**_REVIEW... otherwise i shall become lazy again..._**

* * *

Bones felt her stomach fluttering as she waited for Booth to pick her up. Why did she feel so nervous? All she and Booth were doing was discussing whether or not a work relationship would be better...

What if Booth had already changed his mind? Her heart skipped a beat. No... He wouldn't do that to her.

The shiny black SUV pulled up and Bones felt as though her heart would burst from her chest... Which, of course was ridiculous and physically impossible... But it didn't stop the feeling...

"Hey Bones, how was your afternoon?" Booth grinned cheerily at her.

"Fine, Angela seemed overly excited when she found out we kissed." She shrugged her shoulders, attempting to seem indifferent to the situation.

"Yes well that's Angela for you. I was thinking, do you just want to grab some take-out from Sid's, and head back to you place so we can have some privacy? I have the feeling half the Jeffersonian staff will have Sid's steaked out tonight..." Booth sighed.

"Why?" Bones frowned.

"Just cause Bones, they'll want to watch our every move."

"Yes well it is a big decision to make so some privacy would be good." _Dammit, _she thought, _why won't my heart slow down?_

"Ummm, what decision Bones?" Booth's confused face turned to look at her.

"Whether or not we should be in a relationship Booth." Bones' voice was impatient, what else could they be discussing?

"Well Bones, as far as I'm concerned, that 'decision' has already been made. You aren't running from this. Our 'discussion' tonight will only be about how we WILL make this work."

"Booth you need to be reasonable." Bones paused as they pulled up outside Sid's.

"One second Bones, then you can continue your excuses." Booth leapt out of the car and raced into Sid's. Bones guessed Booth had told him they were coming.

"Okay continue." Booth was back in less than five minutes, throwing the food into her lap.

"Look Booth, I know you think you're right but we have to be rational here. This could go wrong, when we break up-"

"Bones stop. I don't intend on us breaking up. So this isn't an issue up for debate." Booth was fighting to keep his tone calm and patient.

"But Booth, anthropologically speaking we are not meant to be in a monogamous relationship with any one person."

"Bones that is your head talking. Listen to your heat. What does it tell you?"

"Well my heart is an organ in my body, so it doesn't tell me anything. But I assume you are speaking metaphorically and if that is the case... I don't know." Bones looked at Booth nervously.

"Look I know you like to lock away all your emotions. But I'm not going anywhere and maybe you could just try and let them out sometimes." Booth took his hand from the steering wheel, and squeezed Bones' hand tight.

"I know... But emotions are irrational and everything I know tells me that. So why shouldn't I listen to myself?"

"Well, first because, what you just said doesn't even make sense. And because sometimes you've just got to take a risk Bones. Let yourself go a little bit so that you can get everything from life. There's more to living the being smart, and working. 's more to living the being smart, and working. You've got to be yourself while you do it, be a little crazy sometimes, and you never know, you might have a little fun." Bones felt all her resolve melting away as Booth's eyes looked into her eyes, pleading her not to run.

"Okay Booth, I'll try your way. But first, I'm hungry."

Booth laughed as he pulled up outside her apartment. He walked around and opened her car door for her. Before she had even clambered fully from the car, Booth's arms were around her, pulling her close to him. He bent to kiss her, but Bones put her hand on his chest to stop him. Seeing the confused and slightly hurt look on his face, she explained.

"If you kiss me, I don't know if I'll be able to stop, and I'm hungry and I don't want the food to go cold."

"You can't control yourself around me then huh?" Booth seemed a little too pleased with himself.

"Well yes. I do not seem to be entirely in control of my actions when you are close."

"Hmm I liked the sound of that." Booth grinned and pulled her close to him.

"Chinese first please?" Bones begged.

"Fine." Booth sighed but did not release his hold the entire way to the apartment. As soon as they walked into her kitchen, Bones plonked herself into a chair at the table, pointing to the chair on the opposite side.

"You sit there, so there's some space between us." Bones smirked at him.

"Sure thing." Booth sat down and pulled a box towards him, finally noticing how hungry he was.

After about five minutes of sitting and eating, Booth broke the silence.

"Ah screw this." He leapt up from his chair, strolled around the table and kissed Bones. He could feel her laughing against him, surrending.

She stood up and wrapped her legs around his waist. Trying to put as little space between them as possible. Booth carried her to the bedroom, falling sideways onto the bed, never breaking contact. Bones pulled Booth's shirt over his head and ran her hands across his chest. He shuddered slightly at her touch. She traced her hands down, and as they came to rest on his 'Cocky' belt buckle she couldn't help but giggle. There had times she had wished Booth would stop wearing the ridiculous thing, and now, she was finally getting to take it off him.

Booth pulled back to look at her.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing." Bones smiled cheekily at Booth, and kissed his chest lightly. Booth's hands moved to unbutton her shirt, but he seemed to be having some trouble.

"You're acting like you've never unbuttoned a shirt before." She laughed and reached her hands up to help him.

"I've never undone _yours _before Bones." He smiled embarrassedly and Bones laughed again.

"You're more special then you realise Bones. I want this to work more than anything."

"It will Booth." Bones pulled his lips back to hers, pressing herself against him, and the pair gave in to one another, all coherent thought gone, each lost in their own desires.

* * *

**_I haven't got a lot of detail here... mostly cause I'm lazy but if you people want more details, say so in a review and I shall provide in the form of a flashback... Even if you don't want, review anyway =) _**


End file.
